


Different tastes

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Invaders (Marvel), Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, they're both young adults here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 15:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Brian and Roger are a relatively peaceful couple. Sure, they get competitive when they're playing sports and such, but it's always friendly.The only thing that can get them to argue - and even then it's never anything serious - is their different tastes in music.





	Different tastes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so starved for underappreciated gays that I've written this in less than a day.
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

Roger and Brian don’t argue a lot, unless they’re playing any sort of sport and they’ve ended up on different teams, but that’s banter, not arguing. One could say that they’re a pretty pacific couple if only it wasn’t for one thing: music.

See, Brian is more of a classic rock kind of guy, listening to the sweet 60s and 70s – but 80s are good too – music and disregarding the rest. It makes him sound like an elitist cunt, that’s what Roger told him once, and well, maybe he is a bit – at least regarding these matters – but he refuses to do anything to change it.

Roger, on the other hand, is the exact opposite. It’s not that he doesn’t appreciate old music, but he wants to listen to the new stuff, to the progress!

To be frank, his tastes are a bit weird, but it’s usually never a problem, at least until someone decides to put on some music as they’re staying at the other’s and hell breaks loose.

 

They usually solve it with a challenge – to see who shall choose what they’ll be listening to – and depending on its nature, they may or may not forget about the whole music thing altogether…

 

 

\- I really don’t understand why you keep listening to always the same things -, Roger says, - It’s boring. This is way better -.

He doesn’t really find it boring – also because he mostly listens to this stuff only when he’s with Brian – but he would never pass up the chance to tease him  in any way possible.

Also, not to be too gay, but when Brian starts going on a rant about how old music is better – he really loves this kind of stuff – he’s adorable and Roger would spend days – what days, years even – listening to him, even if he doesn’t completely agree with what he’s saying.

 

As expected, Brian’s already starting to retort, but this day Roger’s not in the mood just for that. He wants something else; for once his parents are away, so it’s just him and Brian inside the house. They shouldn’t waste such a great opportunity arguing about music.

 

It’s easy to lean down over Brian, who’s lying on the bed with his head resting on Roger’s lap, and to kiss him on the lips.

He hears a noise of protest but soon Brian gives in like he always does.

Roger can’t help but to pull away. He always has to say something clever in this kind of situation, but Brian would lie if he said that it didn’t get him all hot and bothered when he does.

\- Why don’t you use that energy of yours for something useful, huh? -.

He’s smirking. Damn him and how beautiful he is.

 

This doesn’t mean Brian hasn’t accepted the challenge, of course.

He smirks as well, suddenly raising his back. He turns to Roger and the other has to fight with all his might not to take him right there and now.

\- And you could do something else with that mouth, instead of being a smart-ass -, he retorts.

 

It’s unclear who moves first, but soon Brian and Roger are entangled in a mess of sheets, clothes that are quickly getting sent on the floor one by one – years of secret dating have made them expert in removing clothing in the most quick and efficient way possible – and kisses.

The music’s still playing but they’re both too busy to notice it and let’s be honest, right now leaving the warmth of the bed is the last thing they want to do.

 

 

They’re both panting hard, exhausted, though that hardly is news by this point: they know how it gets with their friendly competitiveness and all.

And to think that Brian used to laugh at his sister when she said that more than a rivalry, his and Roger’s relationship looked more like unresolved sexual tension ready to explode. She was absolutely right.

 

Roger stretches his arms.

Damn, that was good.

That would be the right moment to doze off. It’s always great when he and Brian get to be like this, alone and naked but especially alone.

Brian’s dad is a baron, and as much as he appreciates how big his mansion is – you have no idea how many good and secretive spots can be found there, and he and Brian have taken advantage of all of them – it’s very rare, almost impossible, to be completely alone.

 

This is why they’ve been looking for some cheap apartment they could buy – or even rent, they don’t care – and sure Brian’s pa isn’t so thrilled at the idea of his son going to live in a place like that and with such a company as Roger, but ultimately he can’t do anything to stop them.

What he thinks doesn’t matter. The important thing is that Brian’s happy and if he isn’t bothered by this, then Roger won’t be bothered as well.

 

Ok, seriously, now he’s going to fall asleep but wait… what is he hearing?

Oh god, could it be…

 

\- Brian -.

Brian turns his head towards Roger. They’re lying together side by side and Roger seemed to be on the verge of falling asleep just a few seconds ago.

\- Yes? -, he asks, perplexed as to what happened that has snapped him from a well deserved nap.

\- Were you… humming to the song? -.

Roger face is incredulous as he says it, and Brian must have a similar expression on his face now.

 

Was he really doing that?

He hadn’t noticed. It must’ve been his subconscious.

 

\- I wasn’t -.

\- You totally were -.

\- You must be mistaken -.

\- The Great Baron Brian Falsworth actually likes commoners music, can’t you believe it? -.

\- Stop it, you’re not funny -.

\- Yes, I am -.

 

Brian sighs, trying to get his hair into place but to no avail.

He looks at Roger – who’s still looking at him with a big smirk on his face – again but this time his face is slightly redder than before.

\- You’re never going to let me live this down, aren’t you? -.

Roger’s quick to engulf him in the sweatiest – but also most enthusiastic – hug Brian has ever received and his laugh echo through the room, but Brian can’t help but to smile at that.

\- Oh my dear Brian -, Roger says, planting a kiss on the other’s forehead.

\- Of course not -.


End file.
